


I should love you and I swear I do

by Angstismyjam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Connor, Domestic Bliss, Drunkenness, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, ORRR, Original Character(s), Recovery, Separations, Simon is a doctor, Top Hank, after an accident, but it doesnt happen guys, for just a little, i might, idk if i should have smut in here, idk what else to say, incorrect android medical thingies, interfacing, it suspected but never happens and never would, markus is the representative for androids, maybe someone can help me out if yall like this fic, north and josh do a lot of social work for kid androids and other deviants, only a little, temporary break-up, there is a mishap, theres some violence, theyre faithful to each other, theyre married, well kinda but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstismyjam/pseuds/Angstismyjam
Summary: Connor gets a surgery that changes his and Hank's life.





	1. I would have known what I've been living for all along

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! I am really excited about writing it though. It might be a little OOC but I'm trying my best. 
> 
> Update: 9.13.18 (I am American btw): I am still editing it to add more to the story, but I have school work and 2 AP classes, so I apologize if I take a long time. Another fic is in the works as well, a Fake Exes High School AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter is from the song "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last. Title of book is from "Ava" by FAMY.

Connor had been chasing after the human for what felt like forever. While he didn't get tired, he definitely didn't want to be doing this for any longer. He wanted to sit on the couch with Sumo and Hank and watch some reruns of shows that Hank grew up with, he wanted to cook a meal that he could finally enjoy since he got his stomach unit, he wanted to go into stasis next to Hank and just relax. The ground beneath his feet felt heavy, but swift as a bird, he moved. The suspect suddenly turned around, halting Connor in his steps. He pulled out his gun and Connor froze before he could truly process what was going on. 

A voice cries out in the distance for him. His HUD glitches and informs him: 

_Timestamp 12:45PM_

__

Critical Failure: T-10:21 

__

_Fix Biocomponent #3456t_

"Connor!" Hank yells out. His rough hand reached out to stroke Connor's synthetic skin. His outward layer began to disappear as his eyes shut. Hank called 911 as fast as his hands could but he was trembling. "Come on, wake up." The sirens washed into his ears and his clenched his eyes as Connor became Cole and vice versa. The EMT's asked him of their relationship and he softly said husband rather than partner, knowing that the latter could prevent him from being able to ride in the ambulance with him. He hadn't had a drink since their wedding and that was only a bit of champagne. Connor had improved Hank's diet to the point where he stopped relying on alcohol despite his urges, but today everything came rushing. Despite all of his efforts to keep him in good health, he still was not as fast as the Android and couldn't keep up. He couldn't prevent the one thing he cared about, besides Sumo, from getting hurt. 

His wrung his hands against each other as he sat in the ambulance. The light had become too intense for him as he watched Connor's body on the gurney. He was too still and his LED was no longer lit. "Come on," he muttered. They had been married for almost two years now and Hank knew that there would never be enough time with Connor, but this was most assuredly too early. As they arrived at the hospital, Hank's heart sped up. He knew if Connor was conscious he would be analyzing him this very moment. He knew the protocol at this point. He sat in the waiting room and tapped his toes on the floor. The smell of hand sanitizer flooded his nostrils. He glanced up for a moment as doctors passed by him. _What was taking them so long? Surely they had told people before that their significant other had passed away._ He waited and waited and waited until finally, a doctor said, "Mr.Anderson?"

He stood up rapidly and lost his balance for a moment. The doctor's face was blank, but Hank knew what the doctor was going to say. "He's okay, oh God, he's okay." The doctor nodded and continued to explain what had happened during Connor's surgery. He was shot in the stomach, so they replaced it and have him on a thirium IV drip. He could see him a little but he wasn't fully awake yet. He would have to do a few checks to make sure he was okay. It was clear that the doctors had just learned how to take care of the androids because the surgery had taken until 5:30 and all they did was replace his stomach. He walked with trepidation towards Connor's room. Slow feet shifted against the solid ground that wouldn't have been slippery if he had been wearing the right shoes. 

The monitor beeped and revealed how much thirium had been pumping through his body at this point. Hank wanted to say a few words but felt a little stupid since Connor might not hear it and there were still a few doctors looking over his body. He felt out of place for a moment. Thinking about the fact that he could have called Markus and his gang made him feel a little dumb. They would have fixed him faster. He stared blankly at the wall and sighed. He could last a while without sleep, yet the stress of the day began to wear down on him. He thought about Connor's vows to him and how he had promised to die with him once Hank was ready to go. Connor knew that Hank wouldn't give up without a fight and he was regretting the day that it would happen. Hank sort of regretted messing up his health even more than before, but there was no way he could have known he was going to meet the love of his life. The wedding differed so much from the first one he had. A lot of paparazzi had gathered outside to snap pictures of the infamous interracial couple. No laws had been made against their marriage and the act that declared androids as humans really helped them out when they went to get their marriage license. 

Connor had been _beaming_ as Markus walked down the aisle and Hank had fought back tears as he gazed at his husband. The crowd was small compared to the first time. His college buddies had been there before and Hank barely had any friends now. Surprisingly, Gavin had been there and hadn't said anything offensive, but that might be because of Nines. The food was really good despite half of the guests not being able to eat. Connor and his friends drank a lot of thirium tonics and toasted. Whenever a glass clinked, Connor gave Hank a peck on the cheek instead of the lips since they had previously discussed that PDA was not their thing. The dance they shared to _All 4 One's_ I swear was the best part. They swayed under the fluorescent lights and the world had faded away. As cheesy as it sounds, Hank felt like they were soulmates. He didn't want to know life without Connor, he didn't think he would survive it. It reminded him of Meredith and Derek. Once Derek died, Meredith could survive without him, but that didn't mean she had wanted to. Except, in this case, Hank wasn't sure how much he had left in him. The doctors had left the room and there were no other visitors in the hospital. Hank was left in silence and he heard the nurses whispering behind him about how sad it must be to only have an android to care for. He brushed off the commentary and focused solely on Connor's steady rising chest.

As soon as Hank looked down into his lap and pressed his eyes into his palms, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling out of his eyes, Connor had woken up. His LED that had last been a fire blazing red was now a mellow yellow as he began to process where he was. The white walls of the hospital room and the ticking of his pump gave him an idea. He looked down at his body and saw his outer skin deactivated. "H-" he croaked. His HUD blinked red and told him that biocomponent #4910 had needed repairs. A human equivalent of losing his voice had set an initial panic through his system. As his pump began to move faster, Hank's head whipped up to look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some more details to chapter 3 and forward.


	2. I've been thinking too much (help me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little NSFW and it is also my first time writing smut. Some happy times and anything in between. I don't really know how dogs work since I am scared of them but Sumo is cute, so sorry for the lack of him. Please comment anything you'd like to see in the rest of this fic. TItle from the song RIde by twenty one pilots.

"Fucking android," Hank said with a breath of relief in his voice. The familiar words had initially made Connor laugh, but his voice was gone so his body slightly shook and his mouth was dropped open. He stared at Hank and realized that there were bags under his eyes. How long had he been here? Checking the time, he realized that it was 1:00 AM and that visiting hours had finished quite some time ago. The police should have been questioning Hank about what had happened. Connor reached out to touch Hank's cheek and reveled in the feeling. A soft smile took over both their faces. He leaned in to press his lips to Hank's forehead and sent a packet to Hank's phone saying _Good morning, my love. Unfortunately, my voice is gone. I wish to speak with you and to go home and wrap you up in my arms. Do you know how long we have to be in here?_ Hank grabbed his phone as it vibrated and stared at the screen with a squint. The light from the room was dim compared to his phone. He shook his head, put the phone back down in his pocket, and grabbed Connor's hand. He began to whisper, "I am so glad you're still here. God, Con, these doctors are incompetent as fuck. It took them five hours to replace your stomach." Hank tsked his teeth and dropped his head in Connor's lap. As if they shared the same brain, Connor's hand that was not holding Hank's came up to pet his hair. Now it was silky under Connor's fingers and the sensation of brushing his hair had caused a rush of relaxation to ebb into his soul. t used to feel like grease until Hank had begun to wash it more often with the good shampoo. Another buzz from his phone caused him to pull his phone out again. He decides to leave it next to his head since this would be how they communicate for the time being. 

_Did they use a printer or actual biocomponents? I'm very interested to know their process._ Connor closed his eyes and soaked in the moment. It wasn't where he wanted to be, but who he was with that made him melt into the foam mattress. Hank chuckled at Connor's request. His hospital gown shifted loudly and overwhelmed Connor's audio processor. He winced and his thighs jerked, jostling Hank. Hank pinched his thigh and alerted his sensors of pain in left leg. _Close your eyes and sleep, please._ Hank checked the notification one last time before closing his eyes and drifting off to a time where he didn't feel unstable. 

In the morning, Hank had been up before Connor for the first time since they lived together. Connor was usually Hank's alarm and would wake him up once he made breakfast and set out some food for Sumo. Sumo was probably lonely at this point. Hank pulled out his phone and texted Nines to go check on their dog. Even though they were brothers, Hank didn't think to tell anyone of what had happened. Neither of them did well with big crowds. Nines responded a few minutes later promising that he would give Sumo the best care he's had in years. Hank rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. It had messed up his back a little, but it was worth to spend another night next to Connor. He got up to do his daily stretches and yawned. The fatigue would soon take over his body if he wasn't active. Hank opened the blinds in the corner of the room in an attempt to brighten the mood. Although Hank knew the other police would have come to get the report, he did not want it to be so soon. Two officers that he wasn't familiar with walked into the room. "What?" he snarled. He hadn't had his licorice tea this morning and his voice was rougher than usual. They proceed to say that they had to ask Detective Anderson a few questions. Hank stood erect and stared at them dead in the eyes. He sat back in his chair as the officers glanced at each other in confusion. 

"Con, baby," Hank shook his body lightly knowing he would wake up once he heard his voice. "The police are here." 

Connor jerked. "The police... oh no, not the police!" He gasped dramatically and hid under the covers. recovery as some static was left in it, but it was well enough to hold a conversation. His voice hadn't made a full Hank smiled at his husband and pushed at his shoulder that bulked out. Connor came out with a pout and sighed. "Oh alright, I'll confess." Hank wasn't sure where Connor got his sense of humor from. He had reached a sarcastic high that Hank was pleasantly surprised at. Connor had given his memories to the police and then they decided to question Hank. 

_Why didn't he chase after the suspect?_ Maybe because his partner was about to die and was in need of medical attention. 

_Where had he been the whole time Connor was running after the man?_ Behind him in a futile attempt to catch up. 

Hank knew they were just doing their job, but he yearned to be home and relaxing. The doctors also made an appearance once the police left to tell Connor that strenuous activity was not advised. He would have to leave the hospital in a wheelchair and only eat thirium pellets instead of his full meals with Hank for two days. They also instructed that he came back for a checkup, but fuck that. Simon could help instead. Connor processed the transcript, his LED bright yellow. As they prepared to leave the hospital, Connor felt a strange sensation wash over him. He clenched his abdomen and coughed. "Connor, are you sure you're ready to go? I don't give a fuck what these doctors say. If you need more time then let's tell them that," Hank held Connor's hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth. Instead of agreeing, Connor shook his head and went into the wheelchair. 

"Hank?" Connor asked once Hank had helped him into the bus. Their car had been at the sight and Hank would need it once they were able to go back to work.

"Yeah?" 

Connor glanced at Hank's face and was reminded of everything they had ever been through, including Hank holding a gun to Connor's head and questioning his humanity which he hadn't truly been aware of yet. "Thank you." Words like _'I love you'_ and _'You're my world'_ had been held back due to Hank's usual responses. It was never about how Hank felt towards him, but more towards himself. He still sometimes felt that Connor was too reliant on him since he was the first human that Connor had befriended and he worried that he had trapped him. Connor had been the one to propose and Hank rejected it the first time, saying that it wouldn't be official since Connor was barely seen as a human, but Connor knew he was just making up excuses. They had gotten into many fights over it. Connor questioned Hank's true feelings towards him knowing that he was originally uncomfortable with androids. Hank didn't want to hurt Connor anymore than he had originally, so he proposed to him. Connor was reluctant to agree but felt that this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity. He soon realized that Hank didn't feel he was good enough for him as Hank had complained once he got celebratory drunk. Hank smiled and kissed his cheek. 

Keys jangling in the door as they arrived home, Sumo's barks and patters of footsteps, sent a wash of calm over Connor's exhausted body. It was weird that he had felt more human than ever even though he had been shot before. Maybe it was because it was his first surgery and that must have made all the difference. Hank had scars all over his body that Connor adored in the privacy of their home. Hank often objected to Connor's worship, but he sometimes felt comfortable enough to let Connor dote on him. Sumo attempted to run at Connor but realized there was a difference in his owner. He whimpered for a moment and licked at where he could reach. He nudged his head against his owner's knee and tried to get him to stand up. "I missed you too buddy," Connor grinned. Hank opened the curtains after waving at Nines and Gavin sitting on their couch. 

"Hello, brother." Connor rolled his eyes and pushed himself closer to Nines. Quoting _The Vampire Diaries_ was the last thing he'd expect from him. Connor forgot that he was dating a Gen Z and one of the crabbiest at that. Reed probably enjoyed that show and denied it in public and he probably also did the tide pod challenge. After they embraced in a hug and he nodded at Gavin, he ordered them out of his house. He wanted to be alone with his dog and his love and just listen to cars rush by and the TV play reruns of HBO's _Westworld_ and think about how much once called deviants reminded him of certain characters. Or at least the storyline they believe was truly themselves. After they left, Connor put his legs on Hank's lap and stroked the nape of his neck and did just that. Feeling the soft hairs there relaxed him. 

Connor scooted himself closer to Hank and pressed his lips to his cheek. His other hand slipped down to Hank's belly. "Connor..." Hank warned. He hummed in response and kept the hand at the nape steady. It was weird to think that this is what Connor wanted to do instead of rest for a moment. He decided to move his kisses elsewhere and Hank spread his legs, inviting Connor in between them. Connor pushed Hank's t-shirt to caress his stomach. Deft fingers unbuttoned Hank's pants. Connor dropped to his knees and licked at the head over the boxers. His version of spit wet the boxers and caused Connor's dick to twitch. He sucked lightly at the head and Hank jerked forward. His hands found Connor's hair and lightly tugged. Precum began to leak from Hank once Connor wrapped his hands around him and felt Hank harden and pulled softly, gently. He slightly twisted his hand and he moved it towards himself. He still didn't remove Hank's boxers wanting to tease him until he felt it was unbearable. 

Connor rubbed for a few moments and Hank groaned above him. "Is there something you want?" Connor's eyes gleamed mischievously. Hank nodded and mouthed, _please_. Connor then removed his boxers which had began to become soaked. Connor didn't want to attend to himself in this moment. It was all about showing his love towards his husband who had been by his side through everything, who had held him up despite wanting to break at some points, who fought against his depression and allowed himself to be happy with Connor. He breathed over his cock for a few moments and Hank squirmed, thighs trembling at the hot breath on him. The soft sounds of the TV didn't deter him from his goal. Connor sucked at the head and felt his mouth flood with Hank. The heaviness on his tongue spurred him on as he bobbed his head languidly. The sound of Hank panting above him encouraged his movements. He wrapped his hand over the base and put the other on Hank's thigh to stabilize himself. Hank pushed his hips forward at the same rhythm as Connor's ministrations. He pulled off after a moment to stare up at Hank. His gaze was met with blown pupils and fleshy lips. His hand still continued to touch Hank. Brushing over the slit and touching the veins underneath the head. Hank's dick pulsed, signaling to Connor that he was close. Connor couldn't tell if he wanted Hank to come in his mouth or over his face. He had barely been in the hospital, but he craved being this close to Hank again. Connor swirled his tongue around Hank's slit and brought his hand towards his face and a hoarse cry came from Hank. Cum pulsed out of Hank's cock and fell onto Connor's blue flushed cheeks. They both panted for a moment. It was a quiet moment between them. Connor didn't want it to be a marathon, but rather a moment of reflection. To just sit here and think that he was blessed to have this man in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I think might be the one with interfacing and pregnancy woes.  
> Glossary:  
> Biocomponent #3456t is the stomach.  
> Biocomponent #4910 is the voice box.


	3. Darling Won't (Well, only when it's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for a while. I was on vacation without my laptop and it's hard to format on my phone. And then I went to a party and I decided to extend the chapter for all of yall so patiently waiting. Hope you enjoy this chapter though.  
> So this is the chapter that the baby is conceived I believe. Get ready for some angst and more incorrect android medical thingies. Title of chapter from Dermot Kennedy's Moments Passed. It's longer than the other chapters, almost 6k.

Hank slept peacefully that night, wrapped Connor in his arms and breathed heavily on Connor's neck next to the panel that connected his optical wires to his spinal cords. Connor could not shut his eyes. Something had felt off with his body. His stomach ached and caused him to want to curl in on himself. Not wanting to disrupt Hank's sleep, he attempted to force himself into stasis. When that didn't work, Connor analyzed himself. His HUD had not alerted him of anything out of the ordinary going on inside his body. Connor desperately wanted the comfort of Hank's voice, maybe reading a book to him and just talking about what he had liked to do as a child. Connor knew Hank used to play Hockey, Volleyball, and Badminton. Only two of those sports made sense to Connor. Connor also knew Hank's parents were some of his favorite people. They had died before he had Cole in a tornado. _'Global warming is a bitch, Con.'_ To soothe himself for a moment, Connor replayed some of his favorite times with Hank, including the first time he knew that he had loved him. Connor soon shut his eyes and dreamed of Hank in his happiest moments.

The light peeking through the window, the birds chirping outside, had Connor's eyes opening and a yawn left his mouth. Deviating from his initial state of being allowed him to fully become a human in terms of behavior whether the actions he did were necessary or not. Connor went to feed Sumo some of his treats and prepare a smoothie along with a wrap for brunch. Connor searched through the fridge for arugula and spinach to put into the wrap. Connor could have considered all the action his body was doing strenuous activity, but he was still built to be stronger than most. He was sure he would be fine as long as he didn't do anything related to his job. That was what always stressed him out the most. The guy he had been chasing two days ago had been harassing a female android despite her outward denial towards his advances. Thinking about how unfair the world gave him a headache he was not ready for today. Hank soon came out of his room and stood behind Connor, crotch pressed into his butt, chest planted against his back, "Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

Connor contemplated telling him the truth, and with that came a spinning LED giving away his answer before he could reply. Hank scoffed, "You're really going to try and lie to me about this? You should go see Simon or something, babe." Connor turned around the face Hank at that statement and pouted at him. He finished making the meal without replying to Hank. Connor was fine. He was sure of it. He set the table and urged Hank to move out of his way so he could carry the plates back and forth from the stove to the table. They ate in silence since Hank knew how Connor hated having his buttons pushed and Connor knew Hank cared about Connor's well being more than anything in the world.

Connor had taste buds, but doctors' orders forced him to chew of thirium pellets which weren't as pleasant without anything to wash it down. He grimaced as he chewed and looked at Hank's plate where some of the ingredients in the wrap had fallen out. Since they were still on leave due to Connor's recovery, and Connor couldn't exercise with Hank like they normally did, he thought it was time he took up a new hobby. Hank had a guitar that had been sitting there since he moved into this house. He said that he had played when he was younger but didn't have time for it once he became Lieutenant. Still partially ignoring his husband, Connor left the table and headed towards the closet where the abandoned instrument had been. "Where are you going, Con?" Connor didn't have a real reason to be annoyed at Hank, he just wasn't in the mood to be questioned by someone who did not care about their own health unless he pressured them.

"Fine, you wanna ignore me? Be my guest," Hank grumbled to himself and went back to his room with a slam of the door that gave Connor the feeling that Hank didn't want him to come running after him. Connor didn't know what to do with his new biocomponent. He was tired of the ache under his regulator. He should probably go see Simon. When he can he will. First, he has to apologize to Hank for acting strange and explain what he felt was going on internally. He thought about some of Hank's favorite songs and decided on _Everybody Wants To Rule the World_ but the version that Lorde did. While it wasn't really an apology song, he knew Hank used to love to listen to Lorde. He walked with trepidation up to the door, guitar in hand, and slowly raised his hand to the door. Taking a few deep breaths to calm the anxiety that bloomed throughout his body and made his palms tingle, Connor knocked and called out to Hank. The door popped open once Connor twisted the handle but Hank was not in sight. Sumo pranced into the room and Connor followed. Hank was buried under the covers with his face pressed into the pillow and his back heaving unevenly. Connor put the guitar down and proceeded to move towards his love. Hank turned his head away from Connor's face to cover up what was going on.

"Hank? Baby?" At Connor's words, Hank grunted and sniffed. "I came to say that I'm sorry," Connor rested his head against Hank's back and listened to his heartbeat. "I shouldn't have ignored you for caring about me. I'm going to see Simon once I can, I promise." Soft kisses were spread across his scapula. Connor examined Hank's vitals to find out if Hank had relapsed. While Connor had full faith in Hank's recovery, he had been there through his previous struggles and the last thing they needed right now was a trip on the slippery slopes life had continued to provide for them. Even in moments of peace, something had always come up to torment Connor's brain. He had felt strange being in the public eye and Hank had gotten more protective. Fans had turned into stalkers, claiming that Connor had loved them and not Hank. Connor also had to deal with a lot in the interviews that discussed their interracial relationship. They were the poster boys for it, and as much as they got accepted, they also got heavily ridiculed. Connor did not want to stress Hank out any further. He kept things bottled up and only entirely confessed what had been bothering him if he felt it would affect their relationship. Hank despised the hypocrisy, clearly, and Connor wished he could quit the habit, but he can't.

"I know you're assessing me, Con," his harsh tone bit at Connor's skin making him painfully aware of the damage he had done. "Do you even get how close I was to losing you?" At that, Connor scoffed, suddenly wanting to take back his apology. Not that he didn't mean it anymore, but he no longer felt like this was the right moment to say it. Hank turned towards Connor now with his eyes harsh and glistening and his brows furrowed. "What? I watched you hang on for dear life. And there was no true way of telling if you were alive because you're an android. You don't breathe or-or have the symptoms of a human when they're injured. How was I supposed to know, how am I supposed to know what was going to happen to you? I thought that you were dead when they kept you in surgery for so long. And now, I want to make sure that I am not going to lose you and you decide to ice me like me caring is bad or something."

Connor jerked up to stand and pace in the room. He didn't lash out. He chose his words carefully. He preconstructed how the conversation could've gone if he responded in certain ways. Angrily, calm, and sarcastic. "You do the same thing to me. You had to get your stomach pumped _twice_ when we were dating and now I'm the bad guy. I don't want you to stress out about me when I can take care of myself. You were killing yourself for a long time before I met you and I fear every day that you'll go back to that place, Henry. I die, you die remember?" Hank's facial features softened at the mention of the pact and his full name. They had made it once Connor had accepted Hank's proposal in a joking manner, but after multiple injuries, it started to get serious. They wanted to live their lives together and nothing more. Connor wouldn't really have anything to do once Hank died because Sumo would be gone by then and the other androids had each other. Even Nines had Gavin. Hank was already trying to kill himself and if his one source of happiness had left his life, what was the point?

Hank nodded and reached out for Connor's hand. "Fuckin' android." The term of endearment would have seemed harsh from anyone else, but Connor knew he was rude as a sign of affection. He reached back and took his hand. Hank brought that hand to his mouth and kissed each of his fingertips. Soft smooching sounds filled the room as Sumo hopped up on the bed. The dog panted and nudged Hank's back, signaling that he wanted attention. Hank petted Sumo and stared into Connor's eyes. His gaze had caused a stutter in Connor's thirium pump. The android wrapped his arms around Hank's neck, knowing all of their problems weren't solved but also being aware of the fact that they would just have to deal with it a bit later.

The next morning was the last day before they would go back to their job. Hank wanted to stay in bed forever but knew that it was impossible with their disagreement yesterday. More fights would arise about self-care. They would have to start working on reviewing the case that had got them in this mess in the first place. Their captain had called to tell them that the guy just needed to be questioned and was being held right now. Hank didn't know how they found him and he didn't really care as long as that fucker got put in jail. Hank likes to think that he used to enjoy his job and that the booze just made him miserable, but he's not so sure he would be telling the truth. He got out of an empty bed and went to put on a large t-shirt that had the words _twenty one pilots_ on them. Connor was humming along to the radio that played past hits. The modern music had almost all been trash at this point. In Hank's opinion. Connor's body was covered in a ratty old tee from before Hank had gained the weight from drinking so much beer. His hips wiggled along to the beat and attracted Hank's eyes. Hank sat down at the table and chuckled, slightly shaking his head. His husband was so cute.

Connor brought the breakfast of almond milk and a fruit medley to Hank. He sat down, feet perched on Hank's lap. He sipped from his cup, Hank chewed and glanced at Connor. The aches inside of Connor had gone away. Hank had overreacted. His body was probably just getting used to the new part and had finally settled. The silence that they normally had was comforting instead of awkward and stale. He was glad to know that they hadn't changed in the slightest bit. "What do you want to do today?" The question was soft, sort of hesitant, as it came out in a scraggly tone. Hank shrugged and clanked his fork against the plate, scraping up the last pieces of his breakfast. Connor winced at the intrusive noise and turned off biocomponent #4903. Hank put his dishes in the sink and washed them. Feeling the cold water against his rough hands relaxed him. Connor had turned back on his ears to hear Hank shuffle around the kitchen. He liked that it felt like they had retired and were old and just waiting, not eagerly though, for the end. The only thing really missing was a kid. Hank and Connor had only spoken about Cole shallowly. In passing, his son would be mentioned when they did something that reminded Hank of him or if it was the anniversary of his death. Connor had not given kids much thought, but it would be nice to have one. With no parental figures in his life or an example of parenting besides TV, he's sure he would struggle, but Hank would guide him. They would balance each other out perfectly.

"Let's take a bath together." Hank's voice interrupted Connor's thoughts of longing and took his brain on a different track. Connor stripped off in agreement, dropping his clothes on the tile floor and headed towards the bathroom. Hank undressed once they were in there. He was still insecure about his body despite being well aware of how much Connor loved it. Connor knew his admiration would not fix Hank's insecurities, but he wished it would've. The faucet was turned on and scalding hot water came out, just the way that they both liked it. Hank sat with at pleased Connor between him. His hands slowly traced up and down his silicone arms. Hank pressed his face into the side of Connor's neck. He wondered if Connor ever got bored of him. He could do so much with his life and he had settled for some washed up fat guy. Connor hummed at his movements and lifted his foot up to turn off the tap, not wanting the water to overflow. He wouldn't push him away though. He wants Connor to stay for as long as possible.

"Hank?" His voice was strong despite the lack of use and previous damage.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in aliens?"

Hank chuckled, chest jostling Connor and the water sloshed slightly spilling out the tub. "I don't know, I never really thought about them." He lifted up his hand to reach for the shampoo and began Connor's hair routine. It wasn't needed at all, but he liked to pretend that he did. Head massages really calmed him down. "I mean, they probably exist. If androids can wake up from their programming then maybe other beings exist." Connor's head lulled back to rest against Hank's shoulder. He was so broad yet soft, he was like a teddy bear, a ferocious one at that. Connor felt a shock of arousal spread through his thirium filled veins. His voice vibrated in his chest and in Connor's back. "What about you, huh? You know, they're probably as goofy looking as you." He nudged Connor's shoulder and he pouted in response to that statement.

"You know you love my face. And I have been reading a lot of mystery novels that include aliens. Humans might be a little off, but I believe that anything is possible." Connor turned around and put distance between them. His back was now resting on the faucet and he could now take in the sight of Hank. His round stomach and hairy chest, his long legs and strong thighs. His hair wasn't wet and Connor decided to change that. "I want to return the favor." Connor hadn't washed the shampoo out of his head, not that that had mattered. He lathered up Hank's tresses and inhaled softly. He felt like this was the first time he was intimate with Hank. They hadn't gone through a honeymoon phase. Starting off as enemies had prepared them for the worse. They were used to fighting and also being at peace. Hank winced as the water from the shower head was moved over his head to wash out the soap and fell into his eyes.

The only noises now that could be heard were the sloshing of Hank and Connor moving around to get out of the tub. Sumo barked at the TV they left on for him so he wouldn't try to follow them in. "Hank," Connor basically mouthed as Hank held him in his arms to help him dry himself off. The words were spoken against Hank's broad shoulders. Connor felt so small and safe in his arms. The rough movements against his back, the shiver that went through Hank's body as he said his name, encouraged Connor to proceed with what he did next. He stood on his toes to reach Hank's mouth and cheeks and pressed his lips there. He took the towel from his body and dropped it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Hank's neck. Hank lifted Connor up to put him against the counter. The cold mirror against Connor's back contrasted his internal temperature now. Hank lowered his mouth to Connor's neck. Sucking and licking at tendons there. Connor released a choked breath. He turned up his sensitivity by 2 %. Despite the lack of need for oxygen, Hank always left him breathless. Connor's hands made its way to Hank's hair. Quite wet, but Connor was okay with that for now. It wouldn't really last on his skin. He tugged at it once Hank bit down for a second. His head was now back at eye level. Blown pupils admired the blue bruises blooming there. Hands found rosy flushed cheeks and lips found lips. Connor flicked his tongue against his mouth and Hank opened willingly. He didn't taste like anything, but he initiated his saliva protocol to give Hank a sense of normalcy. Connor desired to have him so close to the point where they were the same person. His hands roamed to Hank's ass and squeezed softly. Hank pulled back for a moment with a slick noise. His eyes were closed and a blissful smile covered his face.

Hank walked away and headed towards the bedroom. Connor stood where he was for a moment in disbelief. Quick and light footsteps followed Hank to the bedroom. He closed the door and the lock clicked as nimble fingers moved over it. Hank had his head thrown back against the headrest and his legs sprawled out, inviting Connor between them. Hank's palm gripped his erection, tugging slightly on every upstroke. His face sort of screwed up and his mouth parted somewhat as he let out a moan that shocked Connor's system for a moment. Connor usually recorded their moments together and he decided to file this one away as well. Hank was a sight to behold. "Are you going to join me?" His voice was butter as it slipped over Connor's body. He moved to the bed and sat down hesitantly, sinking into the sheets. He moved his hand to Hank's calf and made his way upward as Hank sped up his strokes. Connor's hand covered Hank's. He straddled Hank's lap to get a better hold on Hank. Hank pushed Connor off for a moment to wrapped his arms around Connor's back. His cock was between Connor, teasing at his entrance. His hips undulated without his permission. Connor began to move the same way. Thrusting in with hitched breaths and tightening his hands a little bit every time Hank's cock traced over his wet entrance. The self-lubricant Cyberlife had added was a bonus sometimes, but was a pain when he was enamored with Hank in public.

Hank moved so that their cocks were pressed against each other. Hank's prick was covered in precum and lubricant. "Please," Connor pleaded. Hank rolled two fingers over his entrance and Connor twitched at first. He pushed back on the fingers in a futile attempt to get them inside of him. Connor cried out as they entered him. Hank kissed down his exposed throat. Connor ground onto his fingers slowly at first wanting to savor the moment. He had no refractory period, but he didn't want to come yet. Hank jacked Connor off at the same time to ease the intrusion. He knew Connor couldn't feel real pain if he didn't want to, but that would be shitty of him to do without discussing if Connor was comfortable with it first. Hank directed his cock to Connor's opening.

"You ready?" Hank said. His voice caused Connor to leak a little more. Hank's hand was still rubbing under Connor's head at the veins designed there. Connor nodded eagerly. Hank pushed it softly, waiting for Connor to get used to him, but Connor bounced on Hank and urged him to go faster. Hank shoved all the way in for a second then pulled out with a force Connor hadn't experience before. His eyes were trained on the tiny details on Hank's face. His pores and eyelashes. He moved his hand to grip at Hank's hair to get a better footing so that Hank would press right against his spot. He cried out as Hank rammed his dick in again. The rough thrusts were met with groans from Hank and stutters for him to go faster from Connor. Connor's eyes fluttered shut as the speed increased. His cock was rubbing against Hank's belly and spreading the wetness their over their torsos.

Hank suddenly stopped his movements. Connor's eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "What happened, are you okay?" His throat was dry from yelling. Hank flipped them around so Connor was on the bottom. His dick has slipped out from the change in position, so Hank took his fingers and slid them back in. Connor's back arched and met his fingers. Hank watched in amazement. How did he end up with such a beautiful person in his life? Connor tapped as his back signaling him to put his cock back into Connor. Hank placed Connor's legs high around his waist and filled him again. Connor's voice glitched as his cock pressed perfectly against his walls. He was so big. No matter how many times they did this, he would never get used to it. Broken moans left his mouth as his thrusts started up again. Hank's hips stuttered as Connor tightened around him.

"Look at me," Hank said firmly. Connor's thighs quivered as he stared into his eyes. His cock was covered in his thirium substance. Their eyes met and their breaths were hot against each other's skin as they panted out. Hank pounded into Connor's still body a few more times before his cock spurted out and creamed Connor's hole. Connor twitched as his orgasm went through his body. His torso was soaked as well. Hank swiveled his hips in just a bit more and a squelching sound spread through the air. Hank giggled giddily and brought Connor's cum to his lips. There was no taste as usual even though Connor said he could alter it. Hank liked him just the way he was made. Connor closed his eyes and sighed out. Hank removed himself from their original position and he sat behind him. He cradled his body and buried his face in Connor's hair. Soft kisses were pressed at his nape.

"God, Con. You're leaking," the astonishment in Hank's voice could have been read as disgust, but Connor knew his husband well. His shoulders shook with laughter as he nodded in agreement. Hank got up to get Connor a rag and wiped off Connor's body and his own torso. Connor got up so Hank could change the stained sheets. He waited, resting his hands against the dresser and leaning his back by it as well. Connor smiled to himself as he watched Hank move around. He had always taken such good care of him and vice versa. He really wanted to start a family with this man, but would Hank want the same?

* * *

A couple of months later and Connor felt nauseous at his desk. He was reviewing a case when his stomach clenched and he felt some thirium creep its way into his throat. He got up and shook the desk. Hank look up to see him walk away towards the bathroom. He wanted to follow as Gavin and Nines' eyes also traveled with Connor's body. Instead, he stood firmly planted at his desk and put his head down. Connor clearly hadn't listened to him and gotten a checkup by Simon.

Connor kneeled on the bathroom floor, feeling his head spin and the cold tiles against him. His hand rested on the edge of the toilet seat. He could imagine Hank's disgust if he saw him in this position. Connor had held Hank's hair back when he puked many times. Hank was not here for him now. Connor understood though. They had to be focused on their work sometimes. The captain would probably think there was something funny going on here. Connor decided to send a text to Hank's phone. The packet sent his message with the words encrypted: _Gone to see Simon. I should have before. I think there's something seriously wrong with me._ He left the precinct shortly after, making sure he was balanced and that he could take transportation without throwing up thirium again.

As he arrived at the Android facility, he saw many 'droids out in the yard doing exercise. Some were in wheelchairs, some were children playing sports. The trauma patients most likely. It was weird to see an android in a wheelchair, but sometimes wires were fried that couldn't be repaired. he hoped that something similar wasn't going on with him. The elevator he took from the receptionist's desk after getting information about what floor Simon was on, smelt faint of cleaning supplies. He walked out and set up a list for himself.

_Primary Task: Find Simon_

_Go home and talk to Hank about what's going on_

"Connor!" Simon shouted in excitement. He came to give him a hug as opposed to interfacing since Connor thought that was more personal and only wanted to do it with Hank if he could do it with Hank. "What brings you here?" Connor hesitated first. The fear of never being able to know what was going on with him had overtaken his body. Simon's eyes darted across his face and his hand reached to urge Connor to sit on the bed. Simon monitored him to see his heart rate elevated, but nothing else out of ordinary. Simon got out a few instruments including the scanner to be able to tell was going on internally with android biocomponents. A few androids decided to study engineering and other studies to help integrate themselves into society and help them properly take care of themselves. This invention was like an x-ray for androids. 

Connor sat in silence, waiting to hear bad news as the scanner beeped over him. His head hung low in disappointment. "Oh wow," Simon gasped. His heart and the world sped up. He clutched the bed as if would protect him from whatever was going on with him. Simon smiled and shook his head a little, amused at Connor. "It's nothing bad, just something new. I am quite sure that you're the first of the androids and maybe humankind to experience this. Have you noticed any changes in your eating habits or behavior?" Connor nodded and went on to explain how he couldn't keep a few of his favorite foods down and sometimes awoke in the middle of the night to have a late night snack. He could not stay in stasis for the whole night but found himself dozing off during his job. Simon was reluctant to show him what he had found on the scans. In the end, he would have to anyway. 

"Connor, I don't know if you'll see this as great news, but you are expecting!" Simon had done a cursory search on how to share the news and chose one of the subtle ways to prevent a breakdown. Simon's smile faltered as he saw Connor's lost face. 

"Expecting what? I haven't ordered anything from the store." 

"Well, you're pregnant."

"Simon," he huffed. "I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Well, you see Connor, pregnancy happens when-"

"I know what it is. I just don't get how it could happen to me or androids for instance. I mean, we have made YK500's for toddlers, but we don't have teens or babies. How did this even," his breath hitched and he clutched his stomach protectively. _A baby._ Simon rested his hand against Connor's shoulder and squeezed. He nodded in a fruitless attempt to comfort Connor's newfound worries. A few tears slipped from Connor's eyes as his chest heaved from the acceleration of his biocomponent. He put his head in his hands and shrugged off Simon's touch. 

"Please explain." The two words held so much weight the same way Connor had felt his stomach did now. He had wanted this but in such a different way. He wanted to go into a center and watch all of those kids who desired to be loved and held and pick out at least three of them. He wanted to take them home and protect them from things that would harm them and strip them of their innocence. Connor wasn't prepared to be pregnant. Should he get rid of it? Should he keep it? What would he tell Hank? 

"You got surgery and they implanted a female's insides rather than a male for your biocomponent. I don't know what happened to their 3D printer, but you now have a space to hold babies. From what I can tell, you have had this baby for 2 months. You are going to carry until you are about 24 weeks pregnant because there isn't enough room for the baby to expand to 36 weeks. They will still be fully developed, but there will be a few differences than that of a human baby. For one, you will have to get your outer layer of stomach removed and expanded to make more room for the baby, but we can't expand to the point where it will weigh you down. You'll have to stop working immediately. The danger you are in could terminate the fetus. If you would like to get an abortion, now is the time. Any later and it could cause you to have another surgery on your stomach unit," Simon explained. "Your kid will also have some Android features and some human features. Would you like to see the ultrasound?" 

On the monitor was a tiny head and a not quite yet formed body. The arm was a bit raised as well. "We can't exactly tell the gender or what parts will be android and what will be human yet. Maybe next month. I do need your permission to do this, and I am not sure if this will ever happen again so we need to document what is going on for further reference. Are you comfortable with that Connor?" At his question, Connor nodded. 

"I would like to take the photos with me, could you send them to my phone please?" The transfer happens with a whirl and blinking of a yellow LED. Connor said his goodbyes and his thanks and proceeded to head home. As he made his way home, he was faced with a tough decision. He knew that he wanted to keep the kid as he looked at the photo of the underdeveloped shape. They would have Hank and his features, both of their smarts from their detective work, probably a wacky sense of humor. The only problem was Hank. Connor was not willing to lose him. Connor was not willing to give up his kid. He was not ready to talk about his discovery and he wasn't sure when he would be. He sent out a quick text saying that he was on his way home. 

The door of the bus shuttered open and startled Connor out of thinking as he rushed off, realizing it was his stop. He walked with trepidation towards his door. He got out his keys from his pocket and heard them jangle. In response, Sumo barked out in elation. His paws shuffled towards the door as he scratched on it, waiting for Connor to finally enter. "Sumo, get away from the door!" He smiled wobbly at his husband's voice. He walked in and rubbed Sumo's nape. He smelled his favorite: Mac and cheese with pieces of kale and lettuce on the side. He gulped then, looking up to see that wonderful smile. He didn't want to do this. He had no choice, not really anyway. Hank pulled out his chair for him. He took off his shoes then and barely walked towards the table. Hank leaned down to kiss Connor's lips and was rejected with a turned of his head. Hank felt a stab go through his heart and wanted to pester Connor to tell him what was going on and then he remembered their last fight. He had prepared himself for the worst. Hank sat then and began to stuff his face, wanting to avoid conversation. The clanking of their silverware was so loud. 

"I had been trying to figure out the right way to phrase this since I left Simon's." He was being elusive, of course. He did not want to raise any suspicion. "And I come home to _this._ You're making this so hard." Connor covered his LED as the words left his mouth, knowing it was red and Hank would try and call his bluff. He had to hit him where it hurt. He took a deep breath and said, "I want to move out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> Biocomponent #3456t is the stomach.  
> Biocomponent #4910 is the voice box.  
> Biocomponent #4903 is the audio processor.
> 
> Also, guess which sport made no sense to Connor.


	4. What made me think I was Special? I'm not special...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor moves out and Hank tries being alone again. But not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter could deal with some addiction stuff but very minor since I have no experience with that. Also, implied cheating that will never happen is also featured in this chapter. More incorrect baby things will happen as Connor moves into the third month. Markus and Alice and her family will also make an appearance. Also, the title is from Lennon Stella's "Like Everybody Else". I adore this song and thought it fit well with Hank's thoughts.

"What?" Hank choked out, dropping his fork and almost the food from his mouth. He had expected to hear that Connor was going to die. Not that he wanted that, but he definitely didn't want this. He thought he had sort of gotten a handle on this marriage thing. He hadn't faltered in his attention towards him, he expressed how much he loved Connor in small gestures rather than grand ones since Connor wasn't a big fan of being wooed. He had checked in often enough to know when Connor was or wasn't happy with their relationship, but he never thought he was so bad that Connor would want to leave. Hank pinched at his thighs, trying to suppress the unwanted urges to fall back into a place that he swore he would never revisit.

"I think that some of your previous worries about this relationship were right, Hank. I am young and I never truly got to experience what it was like to be on my own," Connor explained softly. He did not want an argument or a fight to keep him here, he wanted space to think of a way to confess that he was with child. Their child. Hank scoffed and ran a hand over his face.

"So, what? Do you want an open relationship? You want to be on your own and explore independence? I told you that I didn't want-"

"I know what you said, and the time us living together made sense with expenses and our feeling towards each other and it still does," Connor interrupted Hank's rising anger. "I want us to be together still, I would just like to live in the android apartments. For a few weeks to sort my thoughts out. I know that I love you and you are my world and I am not trying to change that. This isn't up for discussion anyway, I am going to leave whether you like it or not." Connor got up from the table, leaving Hank to wallow in his sorrow. He knew that this was going to happen. He thought that that part of him was just overexaggerating and trying to bring him back into his depressed state, and it turns out that they were right all along. Why would Connor try to stay here anyway? He walked after Connor once he mustered up the courage to follow. Leaning his crossed arms against the door, he watched as Connor packed up quite a lot of his clothes.

"Hey! No, no, no. You don't get to leave me and then take my things. I need to wear those, too." Hank proceeded to grab the sweaters that Connor was attempting to take. Connor gave him his puppy eyes, fully aware of Hank was weak to them. "Fine," he grumbled, "but only two of them instead of all of them." Connor beamed them and continued to pack. Hank watched him fold up the small number of clothes he had and some of his android things. Fuck, he couldn't believe this was really happening. Connor finished with a sigh and plopped down on to the bed.

"Join me," he said, patting the bed to show Hank where he should sit. Hank walked over and sat. He stared at the walls around him and squinted, trying to find a problem so he could ignore what he thought he knew Connor was going to say. Connor grabbed Hank's hand and pulled him closer. He rubbed the back of his hand in an attempt to soothe his worries. Connor knew how much Hank hated being analyzed, but he felt it was needed in this sense. His heartbeat was not erratic. Good. He rested his head and Hank's shoulder and sat with him in silence, savoring this moment. Despite it not being their last, it sure felt like it.

"Why can't you just stay here?" _Why couldn't half of what they've been through never happen?_ Connor didn't know what to say to that. He would crumble under the pressure of having Hank ask questions about what Simon said at the doctor and moving out had distracted him from ever asking, thank rA9. He kissed his shoulder and tucked his face into his neck, just breathing in the earthy scent and the fruity shampoo of Hank's hair.

"Come on," he pleaded, "it can be like we're dating. We skipped that phase, Hank. You can come over and take me out on dates and we could accidentally sleep over each others' place. I don't really know what else happens, but don't you think it'd be nice? And I am going come back to you. I just need a little time and space to sort myself out." Hank didn't think they needed that phase. He thought they were fine. Hank nodded reluctantly and Connor pulled him in for a loud smooch. Hank chuckled softly and gently pushed him off when he kept persisting.

Hank walked Connor to the door and tried to carry his one suitcase to be kind, but Connor told him that he could carry it himself, although he really appreciated the help. "I am going to stay in the android-building near Markus's estate. You can come to visit any time you want, just notify me beforehand. I am going to make you dinner and drop it off here so we can eat together sometimes and just to check on you." The rolling of his suitcase on the floor reminded Hank of exactly what was going on. Suddenly, Connor turned around and wrapped his arms tight around Hank's neck. "I love you more than you'll ever know." He walked off to the bus station and Hank watched him walk on. God, this is going to be the longest days of his life.

Connor arrived with trepidation, but he didn't want to show it. Markus and Simon stood at the door and waved to him, reminding him of annoying neighbors in the suburbs in the movies that he watches with Hank except they weren't annoying. They were really supportive, really amazing friends that Connor couldn't believe he had. Nines had an apartment here too, so he would just visit his brother for a little bit before he officially moved into his temporary apartment. Markus wrapped him up into a big hug that squished his face in and left his artificial lungs gasping. "How are you feeling?" Markus rubbed his palm up and down Connor's back like a dad as well. They were so domestic and successful. Connor wasn't jealous, no not at all, but he admired the world they had made for themselves despite all of their previous tragedies.

"I'm shocked, to say the least. Do you know if they would be moving, yet? Or is that still morning sickness?" Connor assumed Markus knew, he would help handle all of the interviews that would happen once the news got out. Connor hadn't been able to talk about this as much as he would've liked to. He wanted to scream it out for a little, just to get used to the idea that he was carrying a life inside of him. A hybrid life at that. How would he properly care for them? He is the first to deal with a cyborg. No one had dared to create something like this. He couldn't imagine the struggles his child would go through once they went to school. What if it was a girl? Or a boy? What could he possibly name them?

"Not yet, Connor. They are still developing, but maybe around 4 months. You're not that far off. Come inside, we shouldn't just have you standing on this porch." Connor dropped his bag off in his room and continued to converse with Markus and Simon. They discussed the new film that was coming out. It was finally an all android cast about a summer romance. For some reason, they followed the American way of casting adults as teens. Connor thought that adults could have summer romances instead of the melodramatic movies about getting divorced and having to move on with life and in the end, you're left with a bitter taste in your mouth because that's not how life works. Instead, he's knocked up at 30 something (AKA 2 years from his deviancy) and completely unprepared to even deal with anything else. He excuses himself so he could talk to Nines before he headed to bed.

He knocked at the door softly rather than aggressively, knowing Nines was expecting him. He heard mumbles of  _shit_  and _babe, can you get the door for me?_   Of course, Gavin was there. The door flew open and Reed's face appeared instead of his twin. "Oh, It's just you." He walked back to the room, lighting a cigarette on the way. Nines walked out and Connor waited for him to plop down on the living room couch. Nines opened his silver refrigerator door and found a thirium drink. Connor refused and Nines's brows quirked.

"Brother, I know you aren't very fond of alcohol, but you just broke up with-"

"I didn't. I came to tell you why I left. I am coming back though. Why does everyone think I left forever?" He raked his hands through his hair and then threw himself down so he could lie back on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about how Hank was doing? DId he eat the meal Connor had left for him? Was he watching TV with Sumo or moping around in the bedroom?

"Maybe because it was completely random and the way he retold Gav it seemed like you were moving on to a new phase in your life," he squinted at him. "Listen, Hank is a great man and I honestly don't get why you went away." At that moment, Gavin walked out and pecked his brother on the cheek. Yuck. Connor's stomach was in knots. How would he tell his brother that he was with child? Nines came to sit down across from Connor on a reclining chair and Reed was in his lap. 

"I am pregnant. I left because I'm pregnant." Their faces were shocked at first with their mouths dropped, then it morphed into stifling giggles and a hit to Gavin' abdomen once Nines realized the seriousness of the situation. Connor's tears bubbled over from the stress of the day, and probably weird software instabilities causing the secretion of them. Nines moved Gavin off of his lap to go comfort his brother. He shushed him and rubbed his back. He sobbed out, shaking for a moment. He was so fucking scared. His hands shook as he held them to his eyes and tried to prevent more tears from coming out. His HUD was showing so many errors and it overwhelmed him beyond belief. 

"I don't mean to be insensitive here," Reed's voice intruded, "But is it his?" Connor's head snapped up at that and he scoffed.

"Of course! I love Hank and I would never! But how the hell do you tell someone, 'Hey, I am the first pregnant android to exist and guess what? we are having a fucking cyborg?' Nobody knows how to deal with that because it hasn't been done," he pauses and takes a few deep breaths. He places his fingers on his forehead. "I don't even know if Hank wants kids. It's too late to terminate anyway, not that I would ever. I need to sleep, I'm sorry for snapping like that."

"No, I'm sorry for thinking you'd cheat. Listen Robocop," Nines's eyes zeroed in on Gavin at his nickname. "Connor," he corrected, "Hank loves you so much. I literally have to listen to him talked about how much he misses you when you and Nines are out and we have nobody else to talk to. This was his one fear and now he thinks it came true. You should honestly just tell him. And if he leaves, then think about how much of a dick he must be." For once, Reed had given him comfort. It was odd to think Reed was actually wise and wasn't just fucking around with what he said to Connor most of the time.  It's not like they hated each other, but they usually hung out in big groups so they never really had the opportunity to fulfill their bond. He nodded and wiped the tears from his face. He took a few deep breaths and touched his barely-there bump. 

He left with a somber goodbye and texted Hank goodnight. His husband had probably fallen asleep with Sumo on top of him, drooling and dozing off as he stared at the late night infomercials. He would have to plan out a perfect way to tell him. No mishaps or confusions. He didn't want a negative reaction from Hank. And that meant learning more about their baby.

Hank woke up in the morning with a pounding headache, his eyes burning from staring at the bright TV in the dark. He watched as kitchen appliances and new technology was advertised. The sheets felt cold when he rolled over and realized that a body was missing. Connor had left him and took the motivation that Hank had to complete the day with him. He did not feel like going to work and seeing Connor's face. He did not want the reminder that he failed to love someone right again. Sumo scratched at the door and barked. "Alright, you hungry bastard, I'm coming," he groaned and stretched out his back. He would just have to work harder at himself. If he could improve his being, he would. He would take Connor on a date and woo him, and then he would have no choice but to come back because he would fall in love with Hank all over again.

Sumo's mouth crunched on his food in the same way Hank crunched his cereal. The bowl clattered as Hank threw it in the sink. Shit. Well, he has more bowls so it'll be fine. "Alright, I'm heading out Sumo. Be good, okay?" Sumo barked in response and Hank slammed the door on his way out.

Nines and Gavin were sitting at their desks and softly chatting. He expected Connor to be there as well, but he wasn't in sight. "Hey, you. Where's your brother?" Nines's head whipped up to look at him and he scoffed.

"At his apartment. He said he isn't coming back to work for a while. He can't. Doctor's orders." It had slipped Hank's mind to ask Connor about how his doctor's appointment. He had been distracted from it when Connor dropped the bomb on him. Hank pulled out his phone as he walked toward his desk and texted:  _How come you didn't tell about your appointment with Simon?_

The message appeared on Connor's HUD and he ignored it. He couldn't tell him yet.

Hank waited for Connor's response. When nothing came, Hank gave up. he wouldn't try to win Connor back. He would return when he was ready. He wanted to keep secrets, then fine. Being patient would have to satisfy for now. Hopefully, Connor saw that he was giving him his space and respected that idea enough to return. 

Connor was cooking in his new apartment when his doorbell rang. "Who is it?" He wiped off his hands from the sticky residue of the pancake batter and went to open the door. A man was standing outside with Simon. He opened up for them and invited them to sit down on the couch as he continued to cook. He needed to occupy his mind as he ignored the love of his life. 

"Connor, this is Hugo. He will be working with your baby to help figure out the logistics of what is going on with them," Simon introduced. Hugo was a model that Connor wasn't familiar with. He had blond hair with blue tips and tan skin. He had a few moles on his face and very sharp eyebrows. Connor smiled over at Hugo and nodded to greet him back. 

Connor and Hugo did not know each other properly and if they would be working together, Connor wanted to make sure he could trust him. He invited him over for dinner a few days later and the invite was accepted. Connor was getting more chunky than he was used to. Androids did not need exercise and usually didn't gain weight. He watched himself in the mirror and felt that 'pregnancy glow' everyone had talked about on TV. He was dressed in sweats and decided not to make an effort as he felt his self-confidence go down. 

"Connor!" He heard a voice shout out.  _Hugo._

"It's open!" Connor walked out of his bedroom and into the living room where the food was set up. Connor was a little nervous, but he thought that Hugo seemed friendly enough. They chatted over some spaghetti and garlic bread about the change in government and what a good job Markus had been doing. Connor had tried to stay on professional topics, but it soon slipped into hobbies and stories about who they were before their deviancy. Connor was so happy to have made a new friend. 

These dinner chats continued on almost every night. It helped when the baby had begun to act up since Hugo was a doctor. He would just check on Connor's bump to make sure that the baby was okay. "So, this might be a little personal, but where's the father?" Hugo brought up one night. Connor swallowed the piece of the pie that he was eating. He had been stuffing his face to give nutrients to the baby, but he hadn't had those weird cravings he had seen on TV. 

"He doesn't know." Surely, Hugo had noticed his ring by now. He never took it off and he never will. Connor had been sending texts just to check in on Hank, not wanting to give anything away yet. He had found out a way to tell him and he was so excited to show it. Connor had missed Hugo's eager face at his response and his attempts at flirting later on during the dinner. 

 

A month had passed by and Hank was getting fed up. Connor had sent him cryptid messages that did not alert him as to whether or not he would be coming back or if his health was in danger.

_Come over for dinner tonight. I have to tell you something._

Connor was resting on the hospital bed as he sent the message to Hank. He could tell him now. His stomach had begun to show a little and the baby began to move around. Connor transmitted audios of Hank talking to him to his belly. Little memos of _'I love you'_ that Hank had said to him. He also sent them lines of code, telling them about how excited he was for them to come into the world. The message on his HUD said: _What time?_

_8:00. And bring a change of clothes, I want you to stay the night._

This would be the first time they saw each other in a month and Connor's skin buzzed. "Are you ready to see them?" He nodded at the doctor's question. Simon was currently in surgery, so Hugo was handling him. "Wow, they've grown quite a bit." Hugo had been helping him change his diet and helping to take notes on how the baby developed whenever Simon was caught up with something else. Connor had been eating a lot of sweets. Hugo had informed him that the baby needed carbs more than anything else and to cut back, so from time to time, Connor would stuff his face with cake and brownies. 

"Yes, I know. They have been weighing on me in the night. It's hard to go into stasis," he chuckled. His face had also gotten a bit rounder than before, which was weird. He hadn't the baby to actually make him put on more weight than the little he had the month before. He feared Hank's reaction. He wasn't as handsome as he used to be. He watched the monitor as the baby squirmed at the sound of voices. He sent a message to calm them down and they stilled.

Hugo placed his hand on top of Connor's after Connor made himself presentable again and asked, "How have you been? I know it's been tough trying to take care of the baby." Connor smiled and noticed that Hugo's chassis had appeared. His hand wrenched out of Hugo's touch. "What?" Hugo placed his hand on his shoulder then. He had either realized how uncomfortable Connor was and wanted to push it or had noticed and wanted to soothe his worries. Connor shook his head and removed the hand at his shoulder. He got up from the bed and began to walk to the door. Hugo had been friendly, yes, but Connor didn't think that he had implied that he was interested in something more than a professional relationship. They had gotten to know each other as he interviews Connor about the baby. Nothing more and nothing less. Connor wanted to run into Hank's arms then. To feel his strong hands on his body. Caressing his torso and holding their baby.

Connor sat on his bed and awaited Hank's arrival. It was nearing 8:00, but there wasn't much else he was interested in. He could've changed his outfit again for the hundredth time, making sure the clothes properly covered his bump. A knock suddenly came at the door. _Hank._ Connor rushed to the door and pulled it open. "H- what are you doing here?" Hugo smiled tentatively at Connor.

"I think that I should explain my feelings," he commented and walked in even though Connor hadn't really let him in. "Con," he winced at the nickname that felt familiar from Hank's mouth and foreign when Hugo said it, "We have a chemistry that can't be recreated. I know you may not see it now, but give me the opportunity to show you. I know that there's someone who impregnated you but fuck them. I'll raise the baby as my own. I really like you, Con." Connor moved away when Hugo's hand reached out to interface. Hugo pressed on a spot where Connor's reaction would be involuntary. His chassis was revealed and he saw the possibilities that Hugo was talking about. He tried to pull out of Hugo gripped on his hand, but an arm snaked around his body and pulled him back in.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Hank stood in the doorway, eyes trained on Connor and Hugo's intertwined bodies, overnight bag in hand. Connor was able to escape due to the distraction. Hank walked into the apartment, face screwed up.

"It is not what it looks like at all," Connor was adamant in his answer, hoping that Hank could still read his face. He reached toward Hank and the movement was not returned.

"You called me here to introduce me to _him?"_ The accusatory tone in Hank's voice made Connor tremble. It was cold. He was so cold.

"No. Hugo, please leave my house." Hugo walked out then and shook his head, mumbling to himself about how Connor was missing out on the best thing that could have ever happen to him. His footsteps were all that Connor could hear as he watched the anger on Hank's face intensify.

"He is working with me on something. The thing that I wanted to tell you so bad. I didn't know he had feelings towards me until today and I tried to push him off, but he forced himself on me. I would never cheat on you, Hank," Connor persisted. He reached out to touch Hank's hands. Hank would not look at him. Hank didn't n=move his hands away though. he had craved his husband's touch after losing it for so long. 

"Would you like to know?" At that, Hank nodded. Connor pulled him to the couch and Hank's bag hit the floor with a thud. Connor was glad to see that he had followed through with packing to stay over. Connor wasn't sure how he would take the invitation. "I went to the doctor a month ago and Simon told me that something unusual had been found. I am the first android and probably male android to have this happen to them, so I was reluctant to say it to anyone for a while." Connor looked to Hank after introducing the idea to him to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable. 

"Even me?" Hank's voice was unstable and Connor wanted to wrap him up in his arms forever. Instead, he kept going.

"You got me pregnant. It's been three months now and three months are left." Connor pulled out the pictures of their baby on the ultrasound. "I can't terminate, so if you don't want anything to do with our baby, I will respect your wishes." He didn't want to say it, but he had to let Hank know it was an option. he had been doing fine on his own so far, despite not really wanting to be alone. 

Hank looked up then, frustrated. "Jesus, Con. Why wouldn't I want my own kid?"

Connor swallowed all the nerves that had been there before he had this conversation. His eyes watered and he reached out and hugged his husband. "Oh thank rA9. I thought you would hate me." Hank wasn't amused though. He pushed Connor off gently to look at his face then. His eyes were watery and his freckles stood out more than usual. 

"So you left and hid from me to prepare yourself?" Connor nodded and explained his train of thought. "I thought that you had stopped loving me and you wanted a divorce," Hank pouted. It was such a relief to know that he would be having another kid with the love of his life. 

"NO! Never," Connor swore. "Right now, I want to kiss you and never let you go. If you'll allow me to." Hank wasn't completely okay with everything that had gone on, especially with what happened when he walked in, but he missed his love. He leaned in and their lips met. Connor felt the same, but he looked a little different. When Hank went to touch his chubby cheeks, they felt like how they did when Connor left. He reached down to touch his belly and feel his child.

"They recognized your voice and started to move. But that's not important right now. Keep kissing me, please," Connor requested. Hank chuckled at the urgency and kiss every inch of his beautiful husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the gender and please comment some name ideas for the baby below!


	5. You'll have to grab my throat and lift me in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell the world, have a baby shower, and make a birthing plan because we are going into the fourth month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to xXFrankenHeartXx for the middle name.  
> So it's a girl and I decided that I am going to use one of my OCs that is a cyborg as their baby. The time jumps are into because I don't know how to write any of Hank's work scenes and there isn't much that Connor can do alone at the moment. I might also do some extra scenes and make this a series and write some firsts or something.  
> The title is from Jumpsuit by twenty one pilots.

Hank laid on the uncomfortable mattress that had felt very unused. Jesus, where did Connor sleep if he even did here? It was cold which was expected after not being in it for a few hours, but this was different. he wanted to ask Connor but he was fast asleep beside him and that made him reconsider his actions. He felt the restlessness in his bones, especially after seeing that guy interfacing with Connor. While Connor was obviously telling the truth, he couldn't wrap his head around the idea that that man would be examining his child and touching his husband. Con would freak out if he knew how possessive he was being. While in his head, Connor appreciated the sentiment, but he needed to be his own person and any claiming made him feel like how he did when Cyberlife had controlled him. When Connor told him he wanted to live alone, all of his fears about their relationship began to resurface. Seeing the guy on Connor made that a lot worse.

His baby was another story. Did Connor not trust him anymore or something? Jesus, a baby. He was too old to be having kids. Losing Cole had done it for him. He rested his right hand against his gut. The whirring of Connor's LED beside him indicated that he was dreaming. Hank wanted to dream too, but he didn't want to think about Cole anymore. At least, not about the blood and the cries of his son. This baby, he would protect with his whole life and make sure they never faced any harm. God, what if it was a boy? He knew Connor wasn't his ex-wife, but he was still him. Would this baby look similar to Cole? And what if it was a girl? He had a mom, sure, but that wouldn't compare to a baby girl. Scaring off girls or guys or just anyone who tried to fuck with her, walking her down the aisle (if he was still alive then), teaching her how to read like he did with Cole. Would Connor stop working or would they hire a babysitter? Shit, these were morning problems. Hank closed his eyes and dreamed of his child. 

"Hank," Connor whispered. "Hank, I'm-"

"Don't say it, kid," Hank grumbled without opening his eyes. He felt Connor's hand creeping towards his boxers. He knew how pregnancy affected someone's sex drive, but his was still partially dead from his alcoholic days. One eye popped open when he felt the bed shift. He looked up to see Connor with his little bump and a pouty face. "What now?" He pretended to sound peeved off, but he was fonding more than anything. 

"Is it because I'm fat? If so, I know I gained a lot of weight-"

"Connor we literally had sex last night. I'm just... having trouble functioning is all," Hank explained and tried to soothe Connor's worries. 

"But that was last night, in the dark. You wouldn't have been able to see my fat," Connor's eyes welled up. Wow. Pregnancy hormones are relentless. "And you wouldn't have pushed me off because you thought you missed me and just pushed it aside. But we're in the light now," Connor sat down on the wooden floor and sobbed out. He hiccupped a little and Hank stared. Connor had rarely cried even if it was happy tears. 

"That is not true. Hey, hey." Connor looked back at Hank and sniffled. "If you love me no matter what I look like, and you've only gained weight because you're carrying  _our_ baby, why wouldn't I extend the same courtesy towards you? I promise I'm just tired. We can fuck later." Connor nodded and came to Hank when the invitation was extended by the motion of a palm. They sat there and held each other before Connor announced that they had other business to attend to. 

 

"Would you like to know the gender?" Simon said while looking at the sonogram of their baby. Connor looked to Hank for an answer. This would help them plan their baby shower reveal. The kid would be arriving soon and they needed to show to the world the discovery that they made. There are many interracial couples who have been wishing to have kids that were androids and since YK500's haven't been built only upgraded, and they are only toddlers, most of them were out of luck. 

"Yeah sure, why not?" Hank shrugged. The moment of truth. He held his breath and felt the world tilt and whirl when Simon said it was a girl. He would have to think of names and they had to buy so many clothes. He wanted to take a break from work, but he couldn't get paternity leave. Connor was beaming and caressed his stomach in excitement. 

"I want to name her Atlas," he said suddenly. Atlas, like the god of navigation and astrology. "And something for Cole, too. Her middle name could be Colette." Atlas Colette Anderson would probably be a handful. He could imagine her now with a lot of sarcasm and sass and Connor's eyes and his smile. She was gonna steal everyone's heart and he hadn't even met her yet. Hank smiled right back at his husband and sat down in the chair in the corner. 

"So, you will have to go through surgery in order for us to deliver her. It will be short, but there are a few problems that might occur. It's better if the baby is delivered in a human hospital because she might need to go to the NICU. She will need oxygen and she hasn't been getting it from your body. She won't need milk, though, just thirium for the first two months. Her teeth will start to grow in and we will need to start weaning her on to mushy foods like applesauce and those baby foods that come in the little containers. If you have any other questions, you could come in or you can download the software that has been made to help you take care of her," as Simon explained, Hank's heart rate increased. What if they lost the baby? He couldn't do it again. He chokes on the air that had begun to make its way to his lungs. 

"Hank!" His vision focused back in on Connor's screwed up face. Connor's hands were on his cheeks and he put their foreheads together, trying to ground him as he had gotten lost in his thoughts. Hank closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, remembering the yoga classes he had taken before to keep himself from spiraling like he often used to. Simon's voice was like a drone in the back as he said something and Connor responded. 

"The baby shower will be this weekend. If you could, would you inform everyone? I need the news to be there so we can announce it as well," Connor shook Hank again and started to move off of the bed. They continued their conversation and Hank rose from the chair to prepare for when they would exit. Hank wasn't too fond of the media, but he knew that it would benefit a lot of people to discuss what happened with Connor. 

They had been moving the crib and other things into the guest room that hadn't been used in years. "I hope she likes orange," Hank said absentmindedly. 

"Orange is a hideous color, Hank. Atlas should have her room a mint green instead. It would calm her and we both know how rowdy she gets." Connor sat in the rocking chair Hank had assembled and watch Hank try to build the crib. They were given many gifts for the baby, (and way too many stuffed animals), and decided to put it all to good use. Kara and Luther talked to them about how Alice is as a toddler. While Hank had already had a child, he never had a girl and Connor was new to this and wanted to take all the help he could get.

The questions that the news anchors had asked were a bit racist rather than homophobic. They kept talking about how Atlas would be seen as a freak, but once Simon explained how she would function, they shut right up. They made a few jokes that referenced a cartoon show that used to play, so Connor watched it and had an emotional breakdown. He didn't want Atlas to appear different since it had already been a struggle for him. Being one of the many faces in the Android revolution had drawn so much attention to him and his daughter would probably never catch a break. 

Atlas was moving around now, causing his HUD to alert him to turn down his pain sensors. He sent a few messages to his daughter in hopes of calming her and it didn't work. She was awake for the time being and he would just have to deal with it for now. Hank sat back on his butt and stared at Connor in the chair. "You know, I never expected I would be here with you." 

"What? Having a pregnant husband and building the crib for your cyborg baby?" Connor inquired. 

"No. No, just in general. I thought you would've been terminated by the feds or cyberlife and I would never see you again. Instead, you moved into my house, invaded my life and basically forced me to fall in love with you," Hank rolled his eyes, pretending to be exhausted. 

"Forced you?" Hank nodded at the question. "Well, last time I checked, you kissed me first. Quite dramatically, I might add," Connor shook his head and continued to retell the story, "You punched me in the shoulder and called me a dick for being so evasive and thought that I was trying to end our friendship and I told you-"

"You told me 'Lieutenant Anderson, I have been depriving myself of happiness because I am in love with you and I know you don't feel the same.' You kept explaining that while I found you sexually attractive, it did not run any deeper and you wouldn't shut up, so I kissed you." He seemed so smug and proud of his action. Connor just sat and stared. He thought about how dumb he was. He was meant to be an analytical model and he didn't even notice that the love of his life felt the same way about him.

"I know. I replay that moment in my head quite often. And the first time we had sex." Hank chuckled and went back to fixing their daughter's crib. 

They laid in bed next to each other moments later. Dinner had been eaten, dishes had been thrown into the sink, eyes weren't drooping as Hank moved his hand up and down Connor's torso. Connor's hand were under his head and his bump protruded and meant Hank's belly. His worries seemed so far from him at this moment. He recorded this too. Hank had found peace in a tiny cyborg being and an android and a dog. That stupid android and his ex-wife couldn't disturb him, critics couldn't disturb him, no one, not even himself.

Connor was due to have the baby in a week or two. He was ready to meet his princess and spoil her beyond belief. She would be supported by some wonderful people. He should ask Fowler for some time off. He wanted to hear his baby fuss from hunger or just from being touch starved or the thing babies have where if things are in their view, they think they're gone forever. He wanted to feel her tiny soft hands and swallow them with his big palms, he longed for the baby smell after they were covered in baby powder. 

"Hank," Connor mumbled as he began to yawn. "Will you hold me?" Connor was a bundle of nerves at this point. He was excited to have this baby, but he didn't know how ready he was. He had watched a ton of movies and they always say you aren't ever ready. Hank asked him if he would quit his job or just take a while to rejoin. Connor didn't know if he could live without doing tasks, but Connor also didn't know if he could live without being close to his child. 

Hank's arms came around Connor's body, but not completely. The baby had created a space between them and reminded them of their situation early in the day when they were cuddling. Connor flipped himself around so Hank could be big spoon and their bodies could be aligned. His hands made him feel safe. His breath tickled his neck port and his hair did as well. Kisses were pressed by the nape of Connor's hair. Hank's hand became to roam to Connor's ass. It was weird how only his stomach had gotten fat. He remembers that usually, everything was sort of bloated. It was a random moment to initiate sex, but they would only have so much time before they would just be yearning to sleep and wouldn't be alone together again. Connor jerked back to grind on Hank's growing erection. Connor's breathing increased after Hank pulled his pants down and began to tease his entrance. 

"Please, just," he stuttered out. He couldn't reach his erection from here, but he could fix that internally. Hank had always been worried about the reactions being artificial, but just because Connor could toy with his orgasm, didn't mean he was faking it. The movements of Connor's body increased. Hank removed his boxers, not wanting to make a mess on them. He pushed Connor's back a little so he could bend more in on himself but there wasn't really anywhere to go. Hank took his erection in hand and brushed it over Connor's entrance. They both moaned as sticky precum created a trail between Hank's tip and Connor's ass. Hank kissed Connor's freckled back and then pushed in. 

His body was barely inches away from Connor. He pulled out and rolled his hips back in slowly. He knew he wasn't harming the baby, but Connor was more sensitive than before and he had to be careful or Connor might overload. He panted as his thrusts increased. "Hank," Connor moaned. He reached back to touch Hank's shoulder. He tapped on him indicating that he wanted him to go faster. Hank buried his face in his shoulder and bit down there. He grunted as he pushed in again. He lifted Connor's leg to get a better angle and that had Connor moaning more frequently. "Oh," he trembled. The hand that was reaching back and dropped and gripped onto the sheets. Connor's ass jiggled as Hank began to pick up speed. 

"It's good?" Hank taunted.

"Yes," Connor slurred, face shoved into the pillows. "I'm gonna-" His body jolted and began to shake suddenly. Hank was still thrusting in and slowed down once the heat in his gut came like fire. He pulled out on Connor and turned his body so he was on his back. Connor opened his mouth knowing what was waiting for him. Hank fisted his cock and stroked it rapidly. Connor sucked at the head with half-lidded eyes and that did it. Hank hunched forever as his cock spurted cum into Connor's mouth and he shook as Connor hummed around him. 

Hank panted and Connor synched his breathing to his husband's. They laid beside each other and stared at the ceiling. "It's amazing every time." Hank wasn't sure if he had said it or Connor had, but it was true. It never got old or tiring. Their hands found each other, making him reminisce about a show he used to watch that had a lesbian couple and a lot of adopted kids. Connor was still messy from his cum, but they could deal with that in the morning. 

"What about starting my labor by having sex?" 

"Con, that's gross!" Hank exclaimed and Connor laughed at his husband's reaction. He wouldn't actually do it, but it was funny to bring it up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will probably have two more chapters or so, but I am working on a new fic about Hank and Connor in high school being fake exes so look out for that. Also, in honor of reaching 1000 hits, I will post the drawings of their baby on my social media. I have only drawn her as a teen and will show that because I have no idea how to draw babies. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstismyjam. Type in hankcon and it will show up.


	6. Maybe it was peace at last who knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth and one moment of angst and then fluff.

Hank had been up all night, Connor had starting exhibiting signs of labor at 9 in the night. He couldn't exactly break his water but he was crying out as Atlas tormented him. it was currently 4:00 am. Connor should be fine. He remembers sitting here a few months ago, thinking Connor was dead, and now he's waiting on their child to be born. Connor and Atlas are fine. His leg shook and rattling his chair a little bit. The chatting of a few nurses was like a fly buzzing around his ears. Atlas and Connor are fine. 

"Mr.Anderson?" Hank's head shot up from where it was staring at the white marble ground. The doctor gestured for him to follow her. She led him to the NICU and he looked through the glass at malnourished babies, some had tubes through their noses and others were being touched by their fathers' hands. "Your daughter is right there in the back," she pointed to the right corner of all the cases and he marched in. He didn't want to disturb the babies, but who really gives a fuck? His daughter had one of the pink hats on to indicate her gender even though he thought that shit was unnecessary. Her eyes were clothes and her little chest heaved. She must have a great set of lungs the way she was puffing. He didn't know if he could touch her yet, so he carefully put his hand in the slot and watched her scuffle around. A gentle smile took over his face and accompanied his watery eyes. 

"I would like to see my baby. And my husband," Connor requested for the fourth time to the nurse. She just continued to fiddle with his Thirium drip and he had gotten fed up. "I want to see them! Or I'll file a case against you. My husband works for the DPD. I will-"

"Sir, you aren't ready for visitors and your baby is still being monitored," the nurse's tone was flat indicating that she had had enough of the bullshit in her day. 

Connor leaned back against the hospital bed. Sighing out he said, "I don't care. You guys barely know how to take care of androids anyway and I know my body better than anyone's else. My HUD says I am optimal, so please bring my husband in or I will walk out of this room and go to him myself." The nurse left after his ultimatum and brought Hank in. Connor's face lit up as he saw Hank. His eyes were drooping and he shuffled his feet as he entered the room. His clothes were crumpled even though they were on his body. 

"You look dead on your feet." 

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Hank pulled a chair up and sat next to the bed. His hands rested on Connor's thigh and his head on top of his hands. "I saw Atlas. She has my nose, but I think she'll have your eyes. And her little tuft of hair is brown and curly, like how mine was when I was younger," he rambled on. He already adored his little girl and knew she was going to steal everyone's heart whether they liked it or not. Connor petted his hand and he leaned into the soft touch.  

"We made a life, Hank." The astonishment in his voice resonated within Hank's being. "We have a child." Yeah, they have a child. 

* * *

 "Atlas, get back here!" The 8-month-old baby crawled as fast as she could to get away from her dad. He wanted her to take a bath, but had been sneaky and hid behind Sumo. The dog hadn't batted an eye when she went behind him. Connor huffed out and sat on the couch as he watched his baby's leg shuffle around. She wasn't good at keeping still, so he decided to humor her and make her believe she was good at it. She cried every time she had to take a bath. She smiled once he put bubbles in and sang her "You Are My Sunshine". Hank was at work and Atlas had begun to babble to Sumo. It sounded like she was telling him to be quiet. She hadn't started to speak until today.

"'oppy! Shh!" She giggled and ran her hands through his fur. Connor smiled.  _'Oppy._ She had tried to say puppy. He knew he watched a few cartoons with her and sang a few nursery rhymes with her to help her learn how to speak, but this was so adorable his heart was melted. He reached out to her once he walked over to her and picked Atlas up.

"Time for your bath, say bye-bye!" Atlas waved to Sumo and sucked on her thumb. She put her head down to rest against Connor's shoulder and kicked her feet as they walked towards the bathroom. He set her down and turned on the faucet. The water took a while to fill up and Atlas kept trying to move the water controller to a cold temperature that would probably send her into shock. 

The bath was done and he decided he wanted to read to Atlas and try to get her to speak again. Instead, she just babbled and tried to turn the pages back to the beginning. The door closed and Sumo barked as Hank entered. "Hey, Con and company!" Atlas clapped her hands and lost all interest in the book as she saw her father.

"Da!" She reached out to him and Hank picked her up, mouth dropped open in surprise. 

"Is that?" The question trailed off as his eyes welled up. He held her and smiled as reached up to grab his nose. She had Connor's warm brown eyes and her hair was growing out too fast. 

"No, she said puppy earlier today. I can play it on the monitor later," Connor smiled at Hank as he tickled their daughter's stomach and she squirmed in his arms. 

* * *

 

They were in the Manfreds' house and Connor tried to explain their situation as clearly as possible. "She reaches up, furrows her brows and presses her forehead to mine. Sometimes she closes her eyes or squinted them and then grunts out in frustration when it doesn't work. Whatever she's trying to do isn't working." Simon put his hand on his chin and Markus was holding his niece and playing catch with her and Hank. 

"I believe that she is trying to interface with you. Have you ever sent her information?" Simon inquired.

"Yes, but only when I was pregnant though." Atlas was 2 now and Connor was pregnant again. A boy this time around. They were thinking to name him Oliver or Lucas. He thought he might look like Cole, but with freckles. Cole was the spitting image of Hank and he didn't want this baby to be in the shadow of the first boy. 

"I don't think you'll ever be able to. She doesn't have anything to accept the information or to send it unless she has like superpowers." Connor frowned at that. He knew that she had a human brain, but it was hard to see which parts of her were even android. Only her blood. Everything else was human. 

They returned home with a somber Connor in the car. Atlas had climbed into his lap and began to chat about how she had fun with Auntie North and Papa at the park. He stared down at his daughter and thought about how they would only be able to connect at a human level. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he was hoping for someone more like him. The time was nearing Atlas's bedtime, so they helped her brush her teeth and read her a book to help her fall asleep. 

"What?" Hank nudged Connor and took him out of his thoughts. Connor shook his head as he laid next to Hank, wrapped in his arms. Hank scoffed and peck Connor's cheek. "You can't lie to me, baby. I can scan you, too." 

Connor shifted in Hank's arms and explained the situation to Hank. He didn't think he would get it. Hank and he never interfaced even though technology had been made for it to be possible. "Who knows? Maybe this baby will be able to. The most important thing to think about is that she wants to even though she can't." His hand traced up and down Connor' sides and Connor sniffled a little bit. 

* * *

 

"Oliver Elijah Anderson! Get down here right now!" Hank called out. Connor had taken Atlas to the mall since her prom was coming up and 'No offense, Pops, but you have no fashion sense. That's always been Dad's expertise.' The hurried footsteps of his son made him chuckle. They decided to move once Atlas had shared that she believed she was too old to share a room with her brother. She was playing softball in the backyard of their new house when the neighbor's son had flirted with her and mistaken Hank for her grandpa. He knew he was old, but that still stung. He cussed her boyfriend of two years out at that first meeting and now he shivers in his boots every time he sees Hank's face.

"Yeah, Pops?" His son looked so similar to Cole and Connor. His blue eyes widened and he gulped at his father's silence. 

"You never talk about how you're doing in school." Hank knew that his son was hiding something from him. He just didn't know what it was exactly. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched his son stutter and try to come up with an answer. 

"I have to come out to you," his voice was strong despite his outward appearance. 

"Oli, why would I judge you for that? Come 'ere." Oliver sat down by his father and hung his head. "When I was younger and just figuring out my sexuality, there wasn't that many people who talked about it. At least, not in a positive way. Being bisexual is like a myth to most people and people used to think, well some people still do, that it meant you can't make up your mind. I know how hard to is to come to terms with yourself, and I also want you to know that I would never turn my back on you. Unless you were doing something morally wrong." Hank was pretty proud of his speech. He had gotten wise in his old age. 

"Yeah, but Pops," he sighed, "I'm asexual." His eyes widened like it was the first time he had ever admitted it to anyone and it probably was. He expected his father to say 'Was it something we did?' He didn't know why his mind went there. Most of the kids at school were having sex and talking about getting red ice over the weekend to smoke at their parties. He just stayed in his room and played video games with his online friends. He felt lame compared to his sister. She never cared about being liked and many people adore her. "And I think I like girls and boys, but not sexually. How do I even tell anyone that?" He groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

"Son, if anyone you go out with doesn't accept you for who you are, you shouldn't be with them alright?" He imagined doing this with Cole. Nobody could ever replace him and no one could ever replace Oli. His kids had become his entire world. He retired a few years ago when Connor had decided that he would work again. Connor had been home for quite some time, but new jobs were available as the drug use exploded when more teens figured out how to make red ice and other dangers to their body. Oliver nodded and hugged his dad. When he was younger he had always thought that his pops would've been shut off to the world. Once he had taught him and his sister how to fight and watched her get a full-on embrace and he was left with a high five, he went out of his way to make his dad pay attention to him. He began to act out and get sent to the principal's office which resulted in lectures and disapproving glares from both of his parents. He watched his pops kiss his dad good morning, good afternoon, and all the in-betweens. 

Hank sat him down and ask him why he decided to do everything, especially since it was out of nowhere. Oliver sobbed like he was three years old again and said, "I just want you to love me the same way you love them." Hank knew that his loss of Cole had probably overshadowed his connection with Oliver and from that day forward Hank made sure his son knew that he was loved the same way, nothing more, nothing less. 

His husband and daughter arrived back chatting about some new TV show that they were both interested in. Long gone were the barks of Sumo and the wet licks he would place all over the cheeks. "Oli and Hank, we're home!" Oliver interfaced with his dad in greeting and hugged his sister. Connor prepared dinner as always and Hank sat, reading the newspaper since they still made articles about the Anderson family and listened to his children chat. His husband came and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Hank felt all his previous sadness from past lives lift off as he stares at his kids and spouse, passing each other the bowls to fill their plate up and talking about whatever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, guys. Thank you so much for reading and please check out my other story and ask me questions on @angstismyjam my writblr and follow @1dziamandlarry or just go through my dbh tag there.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? Should I continue this? I might be wrong on some of the terms so please help me out with that. Tags will also be updated as the story goes on.  
> Glossary:  
> Biocomponent #3456t is the stomach.  
> Biocomponent #4910 is the voice box.  
> A lot of stuff is about to be made up about android pregnancy so I need one for myself and so you guys can understand as well.  
> Author's note 9/8/18:  
> Im not content with the work I put out so I will be editing from chapter 3 and forward of this story.


End file.
